


The Adventures Of Danny The Demon And Friends.

by DerpyFTW



Series: Cartoon Adventures Dump Spot [1]
Category: Cartoons!
Genre: Dealing With real Life Problems, Drop me Some Suggestions If Ya Want, I Made This To See What People Think Of These Guys, Multi, Potential Triggering Subjects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFTW/pseuds/DerpyFTW
Summary: Danny And Friends Go On Adventures And Other Stuff!





	1. Colors Don't Matter, Please, Won't you be My Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> These Are Some Of My Cartoon Characters I Came Up With! Usually Different Chapters Will Focus On Different Problems In Real Life.

It Was A Cold Fall Morning. Leaves Were falling Off Of Their Trees, The Streets (If You Could  _Call_ Them That) Were Wet After Last Nights Storm.  **Beep Beep Beep!!** Danny Slammed His Hand On His Alarm Clock. "It  _Can't_ Be 10:30 Already." Danny The Demon Groaned. Danny Slowly Got Up And Off Of His Bed And Started To Fix Breakfast. "Morning!" A Voice Chirped. "Hey." Danny Mumbled. "Turn That Frown Upside Down!" The Voice Chirped. "So Ya Want Me To Contort My Head?" Danny Joked. "Ha!" The Voice Laughed. "How'd Ya Sleep Navi?" Danny Asked. "I Slept Well Thanks!" Navi The Fox Smiled. "How 'Bout You?" Navi Asked. "What's  **Sleep**? I've Never Heard Of  **Sleep**!" Danny Said. "What Kept Ya Up?" Navi Asked. "Just The Fact That Nobody Wants To Be My Friend." Danny Sighed. "That's  **Stupid!** " Navi Said. "Yeah, But It's true." Danny Sighed. "I Won't Let That Continue  **ANY LONGER!** I Will Help You Make A Friend!" Navi Said. "Can I At Least Finish Breakfast?" Danny Asked. " **No!** " Navi Said. Navi Grabbed Danny's Hand And Walked Out. "Hi There! I'm Navi! This Is My Friend, Danny!" Navi Said. "hey..." Danny Said Shyly. The Penguin Navi Was Talking To Walked Off. Hours Passed And Danny Had Made Not One Friend! "Just Give Up Navi. It Won't Work." Danny Said Glumly. "Maybe We Can Disguise You As A Cat.." Navi Said. "A Cat...?" Danny Repeated Slowly. "Yeah! Ya Look Kinda Like A Cat!" Navi Said. "Not Really No...." Danny Said. "You're Right...." Navi Said. "U-Um E-Excuse M-Me?" A Voice Asked. "Yes, Little One?" Danny Asked. "H-Have Y-You S-Seen M-My M-Mama?" The Voice Asked. "I Believe So, Yes." Danny Said. Danny Held The Lambs  ~~Hand~~ Hoof And Walked Her To Her Mama. "Looking For Someone, Marie?" Danny Asked. "Lilac!" Marie The Sheep Said."M-Mama!" Lilac Smiled. Lilac Hugged Danny And Ran Over To Marie. "Thank You For Bringing Her Back To Me." Marie Said. "No Problem!" Danny Said. "Wanna Be Pals?" Marie Asked. "S-Sure!" Danny Said. "Y-Yay!" Lilac Said. "If We Were Characters In Someone Else's Narrative, I'd Call This A Happy Ending!" Danny Said. "Actually, We Kinda Are!" Navi Said. Danny Turned His Phone On. " _She Knows."_ Danny Said. 


	2. Danny In: Gotta Hurricain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny And Company Are Having A Good Day Having A Picnic, Talking, And Overall Having A Good Time! Then Something Comes Along And Ruins Their Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry This Took So Long, I Forgot About This Series So That's My Story And I'm Sticking To It!

"Here's The Spot!" Danny Called. Susie The Angel-Sheep Walked Up The Hill And Looked Around. "It's So Pretty!" Susie Said. "It Is, Isn't It?" Danny Smiled. "It'll Work Perfectly!" Navi Said Popping Up. Danny Helped Get The Picnic Set Up. "How's It Goin?" Navi's Sister, Sugar Asked. "Almost All Set Up" Danny Smiled. "Yay!" Sugar Cheered. The Picnic Was Set Up A Few Minutes Later And Everyone Settled Down To Eat. After They Ate, The Grown Ups Talked And The Kids Ran Around Playing. "I'm Gonna Getcha!" Sugar Said. "Not So Fast!" Danny's Brother, Luke Said. Danny's Sister, Lucy, Stopped Suddenly And Looked Up. Lucy Ran Up To Danny. "What's That?" Lucy Asked Pointing At The Thing. Danny's Horns Flopped Down. "Danny, What's Wrong?" Navi Asked. Danny Pointed At What Lucy Had Spotted. "Everyone Get Inside The Basement In The Barn!!" Danny Shouted. "Why?" Luke Asked. "Just Get Inside!" Danny Shouted. "Fine!" Luke Shouted Back. Luke Ran The Others Into The Barn's Basement. "Let's Hurry Up!" Danny Said. Danny, Navi, And Susie Ran For The Barn. Danny Held The Basement Door Open For Navi And Susie And Closed It After He Ran In. "How Long Do We Hafta Stay Down Here?" Susie's Brother, Mike Asked. "Dunno, These Hurricanes Are Totally Random Where We Live." Danny Shrugged. "Aww.." Sugar Said. "Don't Worry, Sis, We Can Make It!" Navi Said. "At Least We Ate Before It Struck." Danny Sighed. "So We'll Be Able To Be Down Here For A While." Navi Nodded. (A Few Hours Later.) "Is It Safe?" Sugar Asked. "I'll Go Check." Danny Said. "Be Careful!" Susie Said. "I Will Be, Don't Worry." Danny Said. (A Few Minutes Later) Danny Opened The Basement And Gave The All-Clear. Sugar And The Others Walked Out. "It Sure Did A Number On This Place." Susie Said. "How're We Gonna Be Able To Fix This Before Boris Gets Back?" Navi Asked Referencing Her Older Brother. "If We Get Started We Can Get It Done Before He Gets Back." Danny Said. (A Few Hours Later) Boris Walked Into The Barn And Saw That It Was Brand New. 


End file.
